Melt
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: —Oye Killua ¿Qué es más dulce, un beso o un chocorobo-kun? [ Viñeta ]


No sé como se me ocurrió esto, pero, no voy a negar que es algo adorable. A mí me gustó mucho, ahora espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí. (L) Amo las viñetas y los drabbles, son geniales a la hora de escribir y es todo un reto que digamos. Por lo que estoy completamente satisfecha con esto.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: _Shonen-ai.**

* * *

Esa pregunta dejó sin palabras a Killua.

¿Realmente, había oído bien la pregunta que Gon, su mejor amigo, acababa de hacerle?

¡No podía creerlo!

—¿Qué?

Gon suspiró; no porque le molestase repetir la pregunta, sino más por la expresión perturbada del albino. —Dije: ¿Qué es más dulce, un beso o un chocorobot-kun?

—¡¿Y-y-y-y… cómo voy a saber eso?

—No lo sé… creí que sabrías.

—¡¿Y por qué yo iba a saber a-algo así…?!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Gon!

Ambos niños estaban en la habitación del mayor, aguardando a que se les informase cuándo sería su siguiente y así poder avanzar al siguiente nivel en la Torre Celestial. Pero en medio de la espera, el más joven del dúo había ideado un plan repentino para entretenerse…

—Sí tú no lo sabes, y yo no lo sé ¿Me ayudas a descubrirlo?

Cinco segundos transcurrieron antes de que el oji-azul comprendiera lo que se le había pedido. Un agudo _"¡¿Qué?!"_ retumbó en la habitación, seguido de gruñidos bajos y los incomprensibles balbuceos.

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de hablar. —T-tú… ¿estas pidiéndomelo en serio?—. El moreno asintió. —¿De verdad? Pero… ¿Por qué… quieres saberlo?

—Es que… tú siempre tienes una sonrisa en tu rostro al comer chocolate…

—¿Y?

—Ayer vi a una pareja que se besa y luego tenían la misma sonrisa que tienes tú luego de comer dulces… —finalizó con una expresión alegre en el rostro—. Y yo quería saber…

Esa respuesta solo hizo suspirar al albino ¿por qué no se sorprendía? En todo este tiempo, había sido capaz de comprender la psiquis de su mejor amigo, por no decir que fue capaz de aceptar lo terco y obstinado que puede llegar a ser cuando algo se mete en su cabeza. ¡Ese chiquillo era capaz de arriesgarlo todo cuando tenía una idea! Y ver la mirada determinada en su rostro le daba la razón.

—O-okay… —respondió en un murmullo antes de bajar la mirada—. Te… ayudaré—. No estaba muy seguro de su propia decisión, más sabía que negarse no era una opción; ante una negativa, Gon no dejaría el tema hasta que el otro aceptase su idea.

—¿En serio?—. Su mirada castaña parecía brillar. —¡Genial!

Obviando la ligera incomodidad entre ambos, se sentaron frente a frente, manteniendo la mirada fija en el ajeno. Tomando una leve bocanada de aire comenzaron a aproximar sus rostro, poco a poco, hasta que una mínima distancia los separaba y con un último impulso, e inclinando la cabeza en diferente dirección, juntaron sus labios.

Un beso.

Fue una breve presión en los labios, pero había sido capaz de generarles un alboroto de sensaciones, y de la misma manera que se aproximaron, apartaron sus rostro del otro. Lo había hecho… sus primeros besos habían sido con su mejor amigo.

Lentamente, llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios. —¿Y…bien? —preguntó al recuperar al aliento—. ¿Q-qué… es más dulce para ti?

Todo su rostro parecía arder. —Lo-los… chocolates… —respondió en un tono tan bajo que Gon apenas había alcanzado a escuchar.

—¿En serio? Mmm—. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. —Pues, yo pienso que el beso fue más dulce. —dijo con total tranquilidad, ignorando por completo que el rostro de su amigo se hacía más y más rojo.

Con un ágil salto se levantó de la cama, se calzó con rapidez y dando grandes zancadas se acercó a la salida. —¡S-sí yo creo q-que es más du-dulce un chocorrobot-kun… en-entonces eso es! —gritó antes de abandonar la habitación dando un portazo final.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

El pelinegro sonrió nerviosamente ante el comportamiento de su amigo_. _Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama mientras suspiraba gustoso. Lo que acababa de experimentar había sido_… lindo._ Sí, esa palabra podría describir perfectamente la situación. Distraídamente, volvió a acariciar sus labios, recordando además las miles de emociones que sintió en su cuerpo durante el beso; todas esas emociones que no lograba comprender a la perfección.

Sea lo que fuere, a Gon le gustaba mucho ese sentimiento.

Solo deseaba, que Killua le permitiese experimentar una vez más esa sensación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al detenerse, recostó su espalda en la pared más próxima.

Todavía era capaz de percibir el acelerado latir de su corazón y como sus mejillas se calentaban más y más. Sintiéndose acorralado por aquel frenesí de emociones, atinó a ocultar su rostro con las manos mientras movía su cabeza de un lado al otro, todo para poder deshacerse de aquellas imágenes que le atormentaban: la secuencia del beso.

No podía quitarse de la mente el beso; cómo se siento, qué generó en él… y cuando deseaba volver a repetirlo.

_«Idiota. »_ Pensaba al recordar al pelinegro. _«…ese beso fue más dulce que cualquier chocorobot-kun… pero no sería capaz de decírtelo en voz alta. »_ Ocultó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, todo para calmar ese repentino calor. _«No te daré la satisfacción de saber que tenías razón. »_ Sonrió con un aire felino. A fin de cuentas, había impedido que su mejor amigo se saliera con la suya.

Una cosa estaba clara.

Ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.


End file.
